Pete Peterkin - The Rock
Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama was a President Barack Obama impersonating singing dancing legend trying to win and making things right as he says "Yes We Can" act on Season 4 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Pete returned to JayGT: Redemption Island II as Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who Got Robbed on Season 4 of JayGT and is Back to Show the Judges That He is a Man of Many Talents and Can Impersonate Anyone Including James Brown and Put on a Show as He Tries to Make It to the Finals This Time. Background In 2003, Pete Peterkin introduced his one-man show to corporate America. 5 standing ovations later, he was being called “The World’s Most Versatile Entertainer.” Pete is a singer, actor, dancer, comic, impressionist and multi-instrumentalist as well as a writer of literature and song. Born in Brooklyn, New York, Pete lost both parents at a young age. The loss made it consistently difficult for him to cope with the many life challenges that lay ahead. At birth he had acquired a disease called “congenital talipes” or “clubfoot” (with an enlarged ankle) leaving his left leg several inches shorter than his right and completely paralyzed below the knee to this day. The many side effects he endured due to this condition caused him to spend most of his childhood in leg braces and living in and out of hospitals. Throughout this period he also had to contend with a severe stuttering problem. As a young teenager his physical limitations made it a never-ending struggle to fit in and he turned to music as a source of inspiration and comfort. Originally starting out as songwriter and a self-taught R&B/jazz guitarist (among several other instruments) Pete was content for many years to help other performers maintain their musical reputations. He wrote songs, did background vocals and played guitar for the likes of Donny Hathaway, Curtis Mayfield, The Temptations and The Four Tops just to name a few. In the late 80’s as he grew physically stronger he began extensively experimenting with dance as well as his singing voice, hoping to one day emerge from the shadows of being a supporting player. The singing experiments led him into impressions (over 200) as well as acting which helped him overcome his stuttering. His growing interest in theater was rewarded when he performed in and wrote the music and lyrics to a musical called “Claim It” which had a successful run in L.A. By the early 90’s his own voice as well as his quirky sense of humor took center stage. In addition to performing as a respected gospel and blues singer he wrote and performed musical comedy for L.A.’s number one radio station 92FM The Beat. A chance viewing of a video by the late great Vegas impressionist Danny Gans convinced Pete to put all of his skills into one show. A few years down the road he found himself performing in Vegas receiving a standing ovation from Danny Gans himself. http://www.petepeterkin.com/Biography.html Audition Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama's audition in Episode 401 consisted of impersonating Barack Obama's appearance and mannerisms, saying he would get funky despite people thinking he was stiff, donning a wig, and singing James Brown's "Pap's Got a Brand New Bag" in James' voice and dancing heavily. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all voted "Yes", sending Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 411 consisted of performing a stand-up comedy routine. At one point he rapped American Idol legend Larry Platt's "Pants on the Ground" as he was joined on stage by a beatboxer. Cards buzzed the act. Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition. RI 2 Qualifier Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama returned for Redemption Island II under his new stage name Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who Got Robbed on Season 4 of JayGT and is Back to Show the Judges That He is a Man of Many Talents and Can Impersonate Anyone Including James Brown and Put on a Show as He Tries to Make It to the Finals This Time. His audition in Episode RI201 consisted of reprising his Season 4 audition, which was impersonating Barack Obama's appearance and mannerisms, saying he would get funky despite people thinking he was stiff, donning a wig, and singing James Brown's "Pap's Got a Brand New Bag" in James' voice and dancing heavily. Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who Got Robbed on Season 4 of JayGT and is Back to Show the Judges That He is a Man of Many Talents and Can Impersonate Anyone Including James Brown and Put on a Show's performance was strong enough to advance to the Vegas Round, instead of Franklin Sane and Timez 2. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:Male Singers Category:Dancers Category:Impressionists Category:Season 4 Acts Category:Season 4 Comedians Category:Season 4 Male Singers Category:Season 4 Dancers Category:Season 4 Impressionists Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 4 Accepted Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Comedians Category:RI 2 Dancers Category:RI 2 Impressionists Category:RI 2 Male Singers Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts